Your Song
by centaurisdream
Summary: A HarukaxMichiru love story. GirlxGirl Two girls, destined for each other, meet and fall in love. They share a special bond of love and friendship that cannot be broken. A story in 4 parts shifting in perspectives. Story may continue upon request.
1. Your Song

__Your Song__

Michiru sat on a black stool, all alone on the dark stage. Her heart fluttered with nervousness.

The curtains lifted and a spotlight surrounded her figure.

She looked up, paused for a little too long, and with a deep breath, began to play.

She was wearing a beautiful teal dress that night that glittered like the ocean. She could feel the hum of her string instrument in her heart.

Michiru was playing Beethoven's _Concerto for Violin and Orchestra in D Major_, however the orchestra was in their pit below and she was alone on stage – the star.

When Michiru played the violin, she felt so at ease. Waves rushed through her and she reminisced of some ancient planet covered in water – Neptune.

She had never taken special interest in astronomy, but she thought the planet was beautiful and liked to imagine a castle there, with a princess and a court, but that was merely a silly thought.

The audience applauded with her final note. She closed her eyes and bowed gracefully.

Upon looking at the audience, something sparkling caught her eye.

It was a young man, possibly in his early twenties with golden hair and dark blue eyes.

He was applauding like everyone else, but his lips seemed curled up into a smirk. His face was rather soft and feminine for a boy, she thought.

The curtains fell and she left the stage and packed up her violin.

She reapplied some sheer pink lip-gloss from her purse and exited the back entrance of the theatre through a concrete stairwell.


	2. Blue to Jade

She was waiting by the doorway, taking a long drag from a cigarette when the door opened. Surprised, Haruka glanced over. Just as shocked, the blue-haired girl glanced down as if she were trying to avoid inhaling the cigarette smoke.

Haruka threw the cigarette on the ground and casually extinguished it with her foot.

"Nice job." She smirked.

"Thank you." Michiru looked surprised. She was surprised after all. It was a woman's voice that complimented her, not a man's, and she noticed breasts protruding from the stranger's profile.

Michiru felt a bit embarrassed.

"Would you like to get a drink?" Haruka asked casually.

She smiled. "Ah, no thank you – I don't drink."

She turned and Haruka noticed a red satin bow in her hair. She was so damn beautiful in that dress.


	3. Angels Chained

Haruka sped down the street on her motorcycle, but at this hour, there weren't any cops in sight. She pulled up at her mailbox and opened its door to find a letter addressed to herself.

This looked official. It wasn't another _past due_ notice. She shrugged, pulled off her helmet, and unlocked her apartment door.

She opened the envelope with a butter knife and a piece of parchment fell to the floor. She picked it up and read it.

"INFINITY ACADEMY."

It was signed by a "Dr. Tomoe."

She hadn't applied to school, and since she had missed all of the application dates, this might be her chance...

She returned the self-addressed envelope stating she would attend on the condition of her being allowed to wear a men's uniform.

On the first day of class, Haruka arrived in a nice jacket with a tie, slacks, and dress shoes, and had her boyish haircut as usual. The academy's school colors were red and green, and Haruka wore a black star shaped pin on her chest.

She sat in a desk toward the back of the classroom and the blue haired girl from the night before caught her eye again.

Michiru glanced back, and quickly looked away.

"_What is she doing here?"_ Michiru wondered.

Haruka didn't concentrate on the professor at all during lecture, and when the bell rang after class, she picked up her briefcase and walked toward Michiru.

She held out her hand.

"I'm Haruka."

Michiru smiled and shook her hand, introducing herself as well. 

Haruka invited Michiru to sit with her at lunch, and Michiru was quick to accept her offer. She had always been an outcast and never had many friends due to her quiet nature. In the cafeteria line, Michiru had the sudden urge to place her hand on Haruka's, but pushed it from her mind. Sure, she looked like a male on her exterior, but Haruka was really a woman. Michiru had always felt attracted to those of the same sex, but had never acted on her feelings. Of course her parents would think it "wrong." But in her heart, Michiru longed to have someone to love. 


	4. Sin Washed Away

It had been two weeks since Michiru met Haruka at Infinity Academy. Michiru had a crush on her, but it was just a mere thought for now. She knew she wouldn't be able to act on it – too many things were holding her back, however much she wanted to.

It was 6:00 AM, and the chimes of her clock inhibited her from sleeping any further. It was still dark out, but she noticed a small glowing light on her dresser.

Michiru rubbed her eyes, got out of bed, and picked up her mirror. It was shining.

"Impossible." She thought. It must be an optical illusion, or the sun was rising – but her blinds were closed.

She gazed into the mirror and the woman who gazed back was especially beautiful.

Suddenly, a triton-like symbol appeared on her forehead. Michiru narrowed her eyes and felt her skin with her fingertips… nothing.

It was only there for a split second and vanished completely.

_"Michiru…"_

Her voice rang inside her head.

_"Michiru…?"_

She used the mirror to glance over her shoulder, but no one was there.

The mirror was giving off ultramarine light. She looked into its surface again, and the woman before her was wearing an aquamarine circlet and a beautiful regal dress.

Michiru was wearing a nightgown.

She gasped, and dropped the mirror to the ground, and when she went to pick it up... the woman was gone.

She had looked so poised and elegant. Michiru longed to be half as graceful as her.

She shook her head. She had to get ready for school, or she would be late.

Michiru met Haruka at the entrance gates to the university. Haruka was waiting for her, her briefcase slung over her shoulder, greeting Michiru with a smile.

They walked together toward the main hall, passing a impressive fountain. It had the figure of a siren in the middle, and was spilling forth gushes of water. Michiru glanced in the fountain as they passed, and she gasped.

It was the woman again, this time wearing what appeared to be a sailor's uniform and standing next to Haruka wearing the same outfit.

"What is it?" Haruka asked.

"Nothing." She blushed.

Haruka smiled. "You're cute. You know that?"

Haruka took Michiru by the hand and let her toward their lecture hall.

Finally, something in Michiru's heart felt right.


End file.
